Pack Of Broken Souls Wiki
5th UPDATE VERSION – IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THIS VERSION, PLEASE DO. PLEASE CHECK BACK FOR UPDATES. 'Important notices' Please check out the new Page Directory at the bottom of the page. It will assist in finding the page you are looking for. If you do not belong to the pack and are interested in joining, check you fulfill or can fulfill these requirements. Anyone in the Pack who is not listed, please inform Trick. If you wish to help with the pack history or battle pages, then do so. Any help is much appreciated by Trick CONTEST Leaf-fall is cornering us! Try to catch and stockpile as much prey as possible! 'Pack Bio' Welcome to the Pack of Broken Souls Wiki, now renamed to the Pack of SIlent Screams. The pack is currently led by XxSongbirdxX, or Trick. Their camp is at Trick’s den. She treats her cats well, unless any of them are disobedient or disloyal. The pack is the most important thing to her, coming before everything. Her unpredictable and usually merciless attitude sets her apart from a normal pack leader, and as always, earns her the respect she deserves. It is not her strength in battle that makes her a great leader, but her deceptive side. She occasionally runs an arena, where two cats (often prisoners, dubbed arena cats) fight to the death. This also used to be used as an entrance exam, before Trick dubbed it too time-consuming to gather the arena cats and then test. Now, a new rank called Recruitment cats test new recruits. The pack hunts and goes where they please. They always have guards in camp, and currently are accepting. Though if you dare to set paw into their camp, be warned. The pack will crowd to you and attack you, no words said. it is suggested you have a very good reason for doing so. the Pack of Silent Screams house Dark Forest worshippers, though some do not believe. As similar to FallenClan, the leader is granted thirteen lives. Unlike FallenClan, the leader keeps their rouge name and do not sacrifice cats. Kits are raised in the pack, as so to promote their learning of the pack and so the current leader may monitor them. Our territory has changed-we have none now. There is some confusion over this issue, though for now Trick has decreed that you may hunt where you want. Anatomy is not required. Dress code and rules below. If you wish to learn anatomy, simply ask around for someone to teach you. We all help each other in this pack. 'Camp tour' As you explore the marsh, you set paw on a dry, solid piece of land. Foliage sparely covers the small clearing, a small tree beside a stretch of grass worn down and flattened by many paws. Old, stone twoleg ruins line the path, small chunks of stone littering the area around a small obelisk. The obelisk is marred with clawmarks, littering the stone. A small lazily flowing stream cuts through the land, a huge tree branch stretching over from the other side. The oak branch has been stripped of sticks and leaves, leaving only worn bark. You look up, staring high into the gigantic oak over the stream. Thick bundles of leaves block most of the tree from view, but a strong scent of cats, herbs and prey come from the high up branches. As your eyes wander through the unfamiliar land, a screech splits the air. "Intruder! There's an intruder in camp!" You eyes are brought to the source of the sound-a light brown tabby, green eyes piercing yours as she approaches threateningly. As she approaches, you spot a few cats training in the clearing behind her turning to face you. Behind, is a row of ancient willow trees, and at the end a shadowy log tunnel. Your attention is drawn back to the vicious cats in front of you. A couple have dog teeth over their own claws, scars covering their pelts, and fury in all their eyes. A tortoishell she-cat comes leaping down the branch hanging over the water, pelt laced with scars and a scowl on her face. “What’s happening down here?” She sounded annoyed. The light brown tabby shoots you a grin then turns to the tortoishell. “Just some kittypet intruder, Trick.” The tortoishell pads closer, claws sliding out and clicking threateningly on the small chunks of stone from the ruins. She stops in front of you, using her shoulder to wedge between you and the tabby. The slightly taller cat’s eyes pierce you, ice cold. Her ears are tattered, one torn almost completely off her head. Trick twitches her chocolate brown-furred ear stub, then begins to chuckle. A spark of confidence and hope appears in you, as Trick laughs. Suddenly she stops, but a maniac grin clings to her mouth. “Do you know what we do to intruders?” Trick whispers. Nervousness begins to fill your mind. You shake your head in a clear no. Trick’s grin widens, and some of the other cats begin to smirk. “They are killed on sight. But… our arena is short on cats. Care to stay a little longer?” You get the feeling declining and leaving alive isn’t an option. You nod in an enthusiastic way. Trick chuckles again. “It thinks it has a choice! Oh, what a riot. Swift, take this kittypet to the arena den, give them the rundown on things that will get them killed and come tell me when you’re done. The rest of you, carry on training. Oak, you take over the guard post while Swift is gone. As you are forced up the branch Trick came down, the scents of cats become stronger. You climb through thick branches, until you reach a fork in the branches, platforms made from thick branches woven with vines, thinner branches and other similar material are on either side, supporting a huge moss den. As you climb higher, you notice the woven branches are littered with leaves and coated with growing moss. On the platform is a den, nests made from moss, feathers and dried leaves. The den is sheltered by low hanging branches woven together, and the platforms are partly suspended by vines. A few cats rested under the branches. A heap of prey was on the moss. “We built it from scratch.” A note of pride enters Swift’s voice. “Trick had her heart set on this tree. It’s safe from badgers and foxes and dogs.” Swift continues to lead you up the tree, until you reach a point not too far from the huge lower den. A small platform, similar to the other, sat between a cluster of branches. Unlike the other the space inside was webbed between the branches, made mostly from vines and twigs. A small, broken off branch stub holds many bramble and thorn tendrils. As you look back ahead, you see Swift slipping through a crack in the bramble wall. “This way.” When you enter, the first thing you notice is the stench of fear. A few cats lay on nests made of old dried moss, and one is tied up like a kittypet with a thorn tendril. The calico looks up at you, getting to his paws. As he stands, thorn tendrils wound tightly around his paws become visible. He winces slightly as they dig in and slowly brings a paw to his muzzle to lap off the blood. Swift suddenly leaps at you, fixing her teeth into your scruff. She flings you at the ground. “Pick a nest. Then I’ll tell you how to avoid becoming another meal for the pack.” 'Pack registry' Leader: Trick (beanzypoo) Lieutenants: Whisper (sparkle677) Medicine Cats: WIP Medicine Cat Trainees: N/A Recruitment cats: Timber (wolfly09) Full Cats: Swift (missasha) Mystery (paviblack05) Shadow (WolvesRock09324) Storm (xxscorugexx) Scorpion (Sl3nd3rst4storage) Venom (wheelsonthebus123) Blizzard (snowflake12366h) Dust (cuetypie2201) Night (rooster2000) Flint (poppp1) Rust (puppydog1009) Glare (tennisgirl3121) Wolf/Bone (Jammer65583) Mist (cheetah108812) Shard (1warriorotter) Cavern (blacktiger30000) Claw (ijazz31) Tiger (alysa1117) Hazel (silver256) Locket (xxbetaarcticxx) Echo (IJtiger) Winter (fuzz100) Frost (bunny1004) Amber (windbreaker35064) Fang (timine123) Scar (tigerboo922) Scream (BlackMetal27) Lily (wolfgirl162) Rebel (chow518) Pepper (JOIK) Dusk (jjensen687) Joi (marley2565) Raven (hannahw200) Vortex (Comparisonz) Twilight (lightkit100) MAJOR WIP Trainees: Fire (ferretgirl2014) Kits: Opal (bun1248) Insomnia (iissoawesome) Snow (Neonwarrior) Clover (shecat978) WIP Servants: None currently IF YOU KNOW THE USERNAME AND RP NAME OF ANY PACK CAT NOT LISTED, PLEASE COMMENT OR JAM-A-GRAM ME. 'Alliances and Enemies' Alliances Rouge Republic Pack of Demolished Souls (Wiki) (tdoggy) Poison Broken Souls Pack Pack of Legendary Stars (pikachup0k3m0n) Aqua Seafang's Clan/Pack (Seafang(s)) Enemies SwiftClan SkyClan 'Ranks' Leader '''- Honors her/his pack with their life, normally they are the one who oversees all training and such. New recruits, arena cats, servants, etc. must be reported to the leader immediately. '''Lieutenant - The leader’s second in commands. Often helps to organize the Pack. Must have killed one cat, and must be on during most of the daily pack sessions. Must keep up to date on battle plans, etc. Medicine cat - The one who heals. Does not have to kill, and is normally the softer one of the group. Normally a pack has up to 3. Not one of the higher ranks. May have a servant to assist in collecting herbs, healing, etc. Recruitment cat - The cats that handle new recruits. They test their abilities, help get them settled into the pack and show them around. Full cats - Those who fight and hunt. They must obey the Lieutenants and Leader and be willing to give their lives in service of the Pack. Well celebrated Full cats may have a servant. Trainees - 4 to 6 moons, depending on the mother’s wishes. Has a role model, or mentor. Kits - Plays and learns defensive moves. Sometimes help collect moss. Servants - Performs menial labour, such as bringing prey to pack cats, occasionally hunting, collecting moss, cleaning up after an arena battle, etc. Can become full Pack Cats, only through honourable mentions from their appointed master to the leader, with their approval. May not be left alone in or out of camp without at least one Full cat. They are appointed a master, usually a higher-ranking pack cat, like lieutenant, leader, and occasionally a medicine cat or celebrated Full cat. Must serve their master above all else, but may deliver prey to other pack cats. 'Page Directory' Recruitment information Rules and Dress code Special missions Battles